


Do-Over?

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awkward teenage crushes, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: Drabble from an AU where Dawn's crush is on Tara instead of on Xander.  Set shortly after Once More With Feeling.





	Do-Over?

Tara had once told Dawn that she could talk to her about things that she didn’t want to share with Buffy.  Which Dawn figured meant she knew.  Of course, Dawn wasn’t sure until the kiss with what’s-his-name the senior on Halloween felt like absolutely nothing.  Well, she wasn't sure about boys.  She'd been sure about girls every since she'd seen Willow and Tara together, and pictured herself in Willow's place.

Janice knew. Dawn had planned on telling Tara first, but then the music thing happened and a question about the Halloween weirdness turned into an alterna-folk ballad. Janice was cool with it, which was a huge relief.

Anyway, Dawn had imagined this so many times.  She’d tell Tara that she was gay, and Tara would hug her tight. She'd say was bummed that her first kiss was with a boy, and that she wished she could have a do-over.  That was true, so it’d be easy.  Then Tara would give her that do-over, and she’d be such a good kisser, and it would be perfect.

So she said exactly that to Tara.  And what Tara did was say, "You know, that's probably one for Willow."


End file.
